The present invention relates to a drip-type hot water feeder, and more specifically to a drip-type hot water feeder with a timer.
A conventional hot water feeder of this type is disclosed in Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 144783/78. In a coffee maker with this feeder, coffee is brewed in the following manner. First, water in a water reservoir is fed into a heating pipe, and is heated and boiled by heater. The resulting hot water is dripped into a brewer containing ground coffee. The electric current supply to the heater is controlled by a timer. The timer is set any desired quantity of hot-water supply. More specifically, if the dial of the timer is turned to scale mark, e.g., number "4" indicative of four cups of coffee, the heater is kept energized until four cups of water boils, whereby coffee for four cups is brewed.
In the prior art coffee maker of this type, however, the quantity of hot water actually obtained may vary with temperature conditions, such as water temperature, ambient temperature, etc., although the set time of the timer is fixed. If the water temperature or ambient temperature varies, the time for boiling water also vary. If the temperature is low, the quantity of actually boiled water will be smaller than a desired one even though the timer is set to the predetermined scale mark. Thus, sufficient coffee cannot be brewed.